JAMES POTTER is over me ?
by eccentric indeed
Summary: James Potter is over Lily Evans. What is she going to do about it? And who is this Crimson dude? Let's join Lily Evans as she becomes confused,begins plotting and decides to tell the truth in a story full of monkeys, broccolis and Sirius.Read and REVIEW!
1. James Potter is over Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: Hey , Me ? Not Jo. If I was that would be awesome.**

**He doesn't care anymore , right ?**

"Yeah okay , Take care."

It was the last thing he said to me before he went back to the dormitories. He asked me out for one last time and I blew up at him, saying he was a git and that he should get it through his thick head that I don't want to go out with him.

He stared at me blankly as if my reaction was something he expected. I smirked as he turned away ,_ 'Ha , no more Potter.'_

The next day I didn't see him at breakfast.

The Marauders were ignoring me.

He came to Transfiguration late and his appearance shocked me. He had dark circles under his eyes and he wasn't even smiling. McGonagall gave him detention and he went to his seat quietly. He didn't even charm his way out of detention. I felt like I killed him. I killed the happy , energetic and funny James Potter.

At dinner people kept asking me about what was wrong with Potter. I glare at them as if saying ,_'I don't want to talk about it.'_

The next morning, it was official : James Potter was over Lily Evans.

His fan club seemed happy and some of my admirers too. Well one of them, Crimson Walker a very handsome Ravenclaw approached me as I got out the Great Hall.

He went up to me looking extremely nervous. I smile a bit. He is so cute.

"Hey _Lily_. "He greeted. I smiled at him widely.

"So is the news really true ? I mean , is-is he , he _really_ over-r—"

"_Me_ ? Yeah , I think so."

"Oh , that's _great_."

_"Great?"_

"Oh no, I mean, not_ ah_, not, great like I'm happy that his over you, _which I am_, I mean_ not_, I mean ah! I sound like a total idiot huh?" He said grinning sheepishly his pale cheeks getting redder and redder by the minute.

I saved the poor boy by laughing and saying," No you don't, actually I think you are adorable."

He smiled happily at this and told me, "See you around." Before he went off with his friends to class.

I turned around to get to my class when I collided with somebody. I looked up. It was Potter. Wait—_he's,_ you have got to be kidding me.

He was_ smiling_—he then stretched out his hand for me helping me up."Looks like you are falling for Walker there, aren't you Evans?" I looked him in the eye and saw that he was truly happy. He has _finally_ moved on. Wait why am I feeling sad?

"Uh Evans? Are you all right?" He said waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and took his hand. I brushed off some dust from my robes and said,"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Potter."

He grinned. "Anytime, oh and hey, I hope_ you and Walker_ get along well."

What? Did he just—I was expecting him to say something along the lines of_ 'Oh, I am going to squish him into a bloody pulp, if he gets near you again'_, or something like that. It's so not like him. It's like he doesn't care anymore. _Pfft, Potter_.

The next few days were pure bliss. I spent most of my time with Crimson and I think I might like him. I hadn't told this to anyone yet, but I think I'll be telling Marlene and Hestia about this. After dinner, we went back to the dormitories and I told them about it. They started squealing like mad and that made me roll my eyes. I slept happily thinking about Crimson and how happy I am right now.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot staring at them with my mouth open. James and Marlene went to breakfast<em> holding hands.<em> They were now officially a couple. Just then I felt like, something inside me just deflated and I had this sinking feeling in my stomach, the one that feels like you just lost something special. Well, I _think_ I did.

The news had spread quickly and now everybody knows about the two of them. And they all think they are a_ perfect match_. I snort in disgust. _'No they aren't, I mean not that I disagree on them being together or something , Pfft of course not.'_

I spent my evening in the common room by the warmth of the fire , thinking about Potter and Marlene. I sighed , feeling _extremely_ jealous. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, _'Why the heck am I jealous, I mean it's just Potter , it's not like I had hidden feelings for him .. right ? OH BOY._' I took a pillow , put my face on it and screamed as loud as I could. In my muffled screams I could hear people getting in the portrait hole , I looked up and oh , it was James and Marlene. I looked away from them , they were just so _happy_ and contented and I'm not supposed to be jealous , but unfortunately I am and I hate it this feeling so much it so _AHH !_ I repeatedly banged my head on the table , muttering _"You are not jealous , you don't care about Potter , because he doesn't care about you anymore ._" I was continuingly banging it when by head banged on something soft. Someone put a pillow on the table. I looked up and saw Marlene smirking at me.

"Don't ruin your brain Lils , I still need you for NEWTS." She said winking at me and went upstairs to the dormitories. I looked up and saw James just by his door smiling fondly at where Marlene had been. He then looked at me briefly and then went inside his dorm.

I took the pillow again ,_ poor pillow_ , and I screamed my frustration into it.

Oh merlin. I_ am_ jealous because I_ like_ Potter and was just _too stubborn_ to admit it.

.

.

.

You know what ... I'll forget him eventually , I mean I have Crimson. Besides , Potter doesn't care about me anymore , _right ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Er..Yeah Lily , sure.<strong>

**Hi ! Omygosh , I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW !**


	2. Crimson and Chicken Soup

**Disclaimer: I am so not J.K Rowling... Unfortunately. HP? It's all hers.**

**A/N: Hello! If you are reading this please don't forget to drop a review. For those who read the first chapter and reviewed, THANK YOU. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Ok, I am _so _confused right now.

Yesterday they were just all _lovey-dovey_ and all that romantic stuff and now—_what the?_

This morning news had spread; James Potter and Marlene McKinnon just _broke up_.

_WHAT?_

I stared at my friend and her ex-boyfriend confusedly as they were hanging out together like_ nothing_ happened , it seems like they're _just friends_ .Shaking my head ,I went to where they were with Hestia and tapped Marlene on the shoulder , she turned and looked at me, smiling broadly. Potter however, left immediately. Oho! Now he's ignoring me. Well, _whatever_ Potter. I um... I don't care!

The voice inside my head snorts. Merlin I'm going crazy. I have a voice in my head and_ it_ just snorted.

'_Oh but you do care._ _*laughs evilly*_' the voice told me.

Ok I'm freaking out, first it _snorts_ and now it's laughing _evilly_... And _hey_ I _do not_ care, you bad, annoying cruel voice!

Great . . . now _I'm_ talking to it and my friends are looking at me weirdly.

There's only _one_ thing to do.

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... ha , ha ,ha , h-"_ I burst out laughing and then seeing as my friends looked worried and terrified at what was happening to me , I ran as far away as I can from them. I sighed, well somebody better send me to St. Mungo's immediately.

I kept running until I collided with somebody _again._

Why does _that_ keep happening? Well at least it's_ not_ Potter.

Oh _look._

It_ is._

He helped me up quietly and then went away quickly.

What no _'Hi Evans!'?_

Oh right I _forgot_, _you_ are ignoring _me_. Well,_ I'm_ ignoring _you too,_ ha! Take _that_ Potter! … Yeah.

Ehem.

I need a glass of water.

* * *

><p>After classes, I got up and went outside to cool my feet in the lake. After a few minutes of doing that, I curled up under a tree and read a book.<p>

Then I heard laughter and it made me look up to see who they were.

The Marauders. Oh, Jame—I mean Potter's there. Errm. L-L-Like I care. _Pftt._

I watched as Sirius tried to push Remus into the lake which he did succeed in doing. Remus then pretended to drown making Sirius panic and save him. I chuckled at their immatureness; _hey_ will you look at that, Remus is absolutely good at acting. I was trying so hard not to burst out laughing as Sirius began running around and yelling, _'I killed him, I killed him! Prongs, I KILLED MOONY!'_ Ok that was it, I fell on the ground clutching my stomach and laughing loudly, which apparently got their attention.

Sirius went to where I was and glared at me and said, "You evil,_ evil_ woman. I_ just_ killed Moony and_ you_ are just laughing? "And_ that_ , made me laugh harder. Now tears were streaming down my face. Oh Merlin, Sirius could just be thick sometimes. I stifled an eye roll and pointed at the 'dead' Remus Lupin. He turned and screamed as Remus' body disappeared.

He started screaming again as he went to his friend, _that boy wearing glasses_ (Ha! I wouldn't dare say his name. Actually I really don't know him at all. Yeah, that's right. Who is that kid?) Who just kept laughing as his friend continues to flail his arms around like a crazy chicken.

"AHHHH! Merlin's beard Prongs! The hippogriffs took Moony!"

_'That boy wearing glasses'_ raised his eyebrow at him. "What?"

"The hippogriffs Prongs, they're_ evil_ and they took Moony away!"

"Now _why_ would they do that?" Remus said stepping out from the tree behind them and smirking at his deranged friend.

"They needed someone to do their homework?" Sirius said uncertainly.

Remus chuckled and patted him on the back, "Don't worry Sirius, I'll never go with the hippogriffs. _You_ need me more than _they_ do."

"Thanks Moony …. _HEY!_"

Remus and James started laughing again and Sirius continued to pout. He then turned to look at me and said," Oi woman! I forgive you for laughing at dead Moony." I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway, I never thought things would be the same after my last incident with _'that boy wearing glasses'_. They ignored me for a few days, but they went back to annoying me eventually. I had to admit, being with the Marauders is something I enjoy a lot.

'_Aha , so you do like James ?'_ There's that voice again.

'_James ? James who ?'_

'_You know James , 'that boy wearing glasses.'_

'_That's not James , he's 'that boy wearing glasses.'_

'_Yeah , sure Lillian , and you're in love with that boy?'_

'_What? O-Oh Of course not, how could you say that voice? Eww. Gosh . Yuck . I don't even know him_.'

Then my voice chuckled. It snorts , laughs evilly and now it chuckles.

'_You are so in denial Lily Evans.'_

'_Am not.'_

'_Is too.'_

'_Am not !'_

'_Is too.'_

'_I am not in love with You-Know-Who!'_

' _Who Voldemort ?'_

' _No James , I mean Potter , I mean that- that , URGGHH , 'that boy wearing glasses' , wait you know calling him 'that boy wearing glasses' is just tiring , why don't we call him something nice , like Joe , Bob or Steve. Yeah Steve's good.'_

'_Ooookkkkaaaayyyy , if you say soooo.'_

My argument with 'voice' was cut off as fresh bowls of laughter erupted again from the Marauders.

Then the skies turned grey and little rain drops fell daintily on my book which was left opened on my lap. The Marauders dashed inside still laughing. I looked at them and saw 'Steve' (**ha!**) looking at me, and then quickly turning away. Weirdo.

I stood up quickly as the rain began to fall harder but then I lost balanced and tripped.

_Crack._

Great, I just broke my ankle.

It was raining hard, my things are wet and I just broke my ankle.

And now cue knight in shining armour.

In the foggy grounds of Hogwarts I noticed a head full of black wet hair. Ah, it's _'Steve'._

Ok Lily , get ready for this.

"What do you think you're doing Ste—CRIMSON?"

It was Crimson, looking down at me worriedly.

"Saving you of course. Now come here." He said carrying me bridal style back inside the castle. I told him that I broke my ankle, so he carried me all the way up to the hospital wing. As I got there Madam Pomfrey fussed over me and scolded me for not being careful. Sorry Poppy. After she fixed me up, she told to stay for the night. I pouted and told her that I was ok, well then I sneezed. Now I have a cold. Great, just great.

Crimson beside me just chuckled and ruffled my hair, I smacked his arm and he laughed harder. He then stood up and bid me good night.

"Hey Crimson." I called as he got near the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I told him smiling, gratefully. He returned it and went back to his dormitory.

_ACHOOO!_

_ACHOOO!_

_ACHOOO!_

Merlin I'm really sick, I have to tell Hest and Marly. I whistled to call Athena, my owl and then wrote to my friends:

**_Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon,_**

**_Hello my dear friends, I am here currently at the hospital wing because I broke my ankle and now I have a cold because I got soaked in the rain. _**

**_Everything's quite perfect. Please notice the sarcasm._**

**_So yes, I got stuck under that tree near the lake, it rained and I broke my ankle and somebody saved me._**

**_Well , If you want to know who saved me , I'm very disappointed that it wasn't Steve , if you don't know who he is , just ask the voice inside my head and if you think I'm going bonkers just ignore what I said and think about your poor , poor friend. Me._**

**_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Crimson saved me , the charming bloke that he is, And Steve didn't, he just ignored me. I hate him now._**

**_Your lovely friend who wants Chicken Soup( hint hint ), _**

**_Lily xoxo_**

I rolled up the parchment and tied it to Athena's leg and off she flew. I sighed , lay down on my bed and wished for some chicken soup.

And then there was chicken soup.

Oh there's a note.

'I thought you might want this. Get well soon.'

Awww, Crimson is so sweet. It was obviously him , he was the first to know that I have a cold. _AWWWW !_

At least Crimson cares.

Not like STEVE.

He really doesn't care anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww ,Crimson.<strong>

**Steve is so bad. *laughs***

**So how was it ?**

**REVIEW ! **


	3. Food Fights and being friends

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. And that's not my name.*cries in a corner***

**A/N: Thanks to CathyCullen16 and acciomysteriousbubbles for the reviews. To all who read Chapter 2 , thank you . Here is Chapter 3 , ENJOY !**

**Chapter 3: Food fights and being friends**

_It was raining hard outside and I sat down by the lake watching the raindrops make little ripples on the water. I began to feel cold so I stood up and slowly made my way back to the castle._

_It was then I slipped and fell into a puddle._

_I sighed as I got all wet and muddy. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I was stuck._

'_HELP!' I tried to scream through the loud claps of thunder. Nobody will hear me in this rain. _

_But wait, I see somebody in the distance. His messy hair and robes soaking wet._

_Then he came running towards me, a worried look etched on his face. He looked at me with his hazel eyes , just looking at me as if he thought I was gone forever ; he helped me up and carried me all the way back to the castle. _

"_Thank you." I told him breathlessly. He stared at his shoes for a moment, and then he looked up and his eyes met with mine. He smiled and replied, "Anytime." He then slowly moved forward just as his nose almost touched mine, then he moved closer and closer aaaaannnnnddddd -_

"Miss EVANS!" I woke up with a start.

I WAS _DREAMING_? Damn. I thought it was real.

Madam Pomfrey went to where I was and told me that I can go back to the dormitories. I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it was _5:00_ in the morning. _BLOODY_— she woke me 5:00 in the _bloody_ morning!

I quickly dressed up and muttered a_ 'thank you'_ then stormed off to the dormitories.

It was all _just_ a dream._ WHY OH WHY_ did it just have to be a dream?

I sighed and decided to go outside , I went to the Quidditch Pitch as being there calms me. It was almost sunrise and I wanted to see it so I sat on the benches and waited. It was so chilly outside and I just forgot to bring a jacket. I hugged my knees to warm myself and looked around the pitch. It was pretty much still and quiet, with only the morning breeze and the birds making soft noises.

Then I saw something in the corner of my eye.

It was a jacket.

I stood up and looked around to see who put it there, but whoever it was left immediately. How in the world did they put it there without me noticing?

I sat back down and put the jacket on me. It smelled like cinnamon. I sighed contentedly as it brought warmth to my body. Then it suddenly became very bright.

Oh look, the sunrise.

It was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The way it rose up like a glowing orange made me smile and feel happy, despite of everything that was happening , the war , my sister and _Potter_. I stayed there for a few moments, basking in the warmth of the just risen sun. Then I went back inside.

"Lily!" Somebody called me. I turned around and saw Crimson. He was smiling at me and I grinned back.

"Lovely sunrise eh." He said looking at the sky. "Should not have stayed there long, it's _really_ cold." He said looking at me. Oh, it was _him_. I took the jacket and gave it to him.

"Thanks for the jacket."

"Er , yeah , sure. You're welcome." Then he went back to his dormitory. I too slowly made my way back only to see that my friends were already up too.

"Lily !" They all squealed as I entered the dorm. I rolled my eyes and hugged them all.

"Now , now ladies. I know not having my presence here_ depressed_ you all ," they all snorted, "No need to worry 'cause I'm better now. And all of you shall always be blessed with my presence."

"Yeah ,_ sure_ Lils , now go get ready we'll get down in 10 minutes." Hestia told me smiling happily.

* * *

><p>I was eating quietly in the Great Hall when the Marauders came and sat across us.<p>

"My dearest Lillian, I heard you were sick, are you feeling better _now_ that you are graced with _my_ presence?" Sirius Black told me, piling up his plate. I snorted and my friends laughed. Stupid Black.

"Oh_ loads_." I told him sarcastically. He then smiled and said, "Knew it." This made everybody in the table snigger. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. The sniggers and chatter stopped as somebody approached the Gryffindor table.

"Oh hi Crimson." I smiled at him, then taking a quick glance at James who was looking at us quietly like everybody else. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and asked me , "So are feeling better ? I did not get the chance to ask you this morning at the pitch."

James raised his eyebrows at him and looked at us curiously.

I grinned at him and said, "Oh, well I'm feeling better. Oh by the way, thanks for the soup."

He blinked at me rapidly then stuttered, "Oh, that, you got that? Oh , well , You're welcome."

Then he began rummaging his bag and took out something. It was a sandwich.

"Your friends told me that you love sandwiches, so I made you one. A Peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Here." He said handing me the sandwich.

I smiled sheepishly and told him, "Oh no thanks. But I don't want to –"

"Oh come on Lily." He said pushing it towards me. I kept shaking my head.

"No , really Crimson –"

Then somebody yelled, "FOOOOODDDD FIGHT!"And so it began.

I ducked under the table as somebody threw eggs and bacon at Crimson. I looked under the table and also saw Remus, Sirius and James , hiding but holding strips of bacon and expertly throwing it at the other students. I reached up in the table and grabbed a pastry and threw it to a Slytherin who was trying to get out of the hall. It hit him in the head and he fell on his bum. The Hall erupted into laughter. Sirius pinched my cheek and told me , "I'm so proud of you Lillian." He said , wiping a fake tear. I rolled my eyes again and he smirked at me.

He reached up in the table and grabbed a goblet full of pumpkin juice. Oh no. I have to get out of here.

_SPLASH._

Too late.

I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled evilly reaching up to also get a goblet of pumpkin juice.

_SPLASH._

"Well, Siri-Poo, you look attractively… _wet_." I smirked.

"MY HAAIIIRRRR!" He said getting out from hiding under the table and began running around the Hall clutching his hair. How melodramatic.

The Professors, who seemed to be enjoying the fight, just kept on laughing. Dumbledore chuckled as Professor McGonagall got hit by a flying egg. Her face was red as she bellowed, "Enough!"

That got everybody's attention and the fight stopped.

"Marauders, _detention_. Now everyone, clean yourselves and proceed to your classes." There were a lot of sniggering as everybody cleaned themselves and the Hall. That was an epic food fight.

I smiled as I thought it was fun too. My eyes raked through the crowd and saw James just about to get out of the Hall. I fixed myself and ran to him.

* * *

><p>He was walking to class when he heard someone yell his name.<p>

"JAMES!"

He turned around and faced a flushed Lily Evans. I held up a finger as I tried to catch my breath, then I looked up to see him looking at me, dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked him.

"You actually know my name?"

"Err , yeah of course." I told him. He looked at me closely, surveying my face, then turned his back on me and continued walking. I stared at him affronted, but then he turned back and asked me ,"Are you coming ?" Oh.

"So , feeling better now eh ?" he said casually , looking at me through the corner his eyes. I nodded and said , "Yeah , I was graced in Sirius' presence remember?"

He threw his head back and laughed. I missed his laugh. Wait I just got to ask him—

"Why were you ignoring me?" I asked him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"I was not ignoring you." He answered me, putting a smile on his face. I obviously did not believe him , so I crossed my arms and told him , "James Potter , don't lie to me."

He looked at me seriously and said, "No Lily Evans , I am not ignoring you."

"But you're as supposed to be mad at me because I rejected you again and you should be ignoring me and all that stuff." I told him.

He sighed and told me, "Now why would I do that? Well I have to admit I was a bit mad Evans, but I forgot all about it and …. I guess I just , moved on." He finished, shrugging and then he continued walking.

"Oh." Was the only thing I managed to say. He. Just. _Moved. On_. Well isn't that swell, moving on from the love of your life just by the time she fell madly in love with you. Great, now what am I going to do?

"Err, Evans?" He called as he watched me stare at the wall. I looked up at him and sighing, stretched out my hand. "Friends?"

He looked at my hand, then to my face and then to my hand again, and he shook it gently. As soon as his hand touched mine, warmth spread through my body like how the sunrise did. It spread all the way to my fingertips down to my toes.

He smiled at me and slowly let go of his hand. Then my hand went cold. Uh _Potter_, my hand feels cold, could you hold it again? And also, can you not move on from me anymore?

If only I could tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well , then go tell him !<strong>

**Was it okay ?**

**REVIEW !**


	4. Assignments and Forbidden love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ok? It's all Jo's. :)**

**A/N: Thanks for ****JazzLunatica**** for reviewing**** and to everybody else who read, reviewed and alerted this story. Here's chapter 4... ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 4: Moustaches, Assignments and Forbidden Love**

It was Sunday today and everybody felt _so loved_ by our dearest professors.

What better way to show their deep affection for us than mountains of homework? Oh and what's _better_ is that, it's_ all_ due tomorrow.

Ah, we feel _so_ loved.

I banged my head on table and I felt dizzy as random things swam in this noggin of mine , _"__A bezoar is indeed "a ball of indigestible material that can be found in the stomach of certain animals and is .."", "A __Kappa is__ a water demon that attacks humans when.." , "Friends ?"._

Remember that time when I asked James Potter to be _just_ my friend?

I regret _ever_ doing that.

I sighed as I continued to bang my head on the table. Hey , I do this a lot , maybe when I bang it too long it'll ruin my brain then I'll go loony and go to St. Mungo's , where I'll live happily ever after. But …

James _won't_ be there with me, so it's _not_ exactly a happy ending. Maybe if I bang his head_ too_ we could –

'_Aww, ickle-Lilykins wants to live happily ever after with Jamsie-Poo.'_

'_Oh, you're back."_ I narrowed my eyes at well nothing. Merlin.

'_I left?'_

'_Touché.'_

'_Ha , so Lillian I'm here to tell you , to find the poor bloke and tell him that you love him. SO MUCH.'_

I choked. _'Why would I do that ?'_

_'Because you love him.'_

'_And if I don't want to? _

'_Your loss dear. You are just scared, if you won't tell him it will just show that you are a shame to every Gryffindor and that you are a coward, a chicken a –'_

'_Ok, ok, I get it. And how exactly do you propose I do that?'_

'_Ok listen (whispers) blerp blurp blerp blerp blurp blerp.'_

I nod as 'voice' continued to whisper.

'_Got it?'_ It asked me.

'_YEAH ..._ _WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? All I heard was blerp blurp blerp !'_

I heard it laugh and say, _'Well, you have to tell him soon. Good luck. Don't chicken out, Evans.'_

I sat up and rubbed my temples. I looked at my work and saw that I was almost done, only one more essay to do.

Transfiguration.

Oh, they love me_ too_ much.

Ugh, I suck at Transfiguration where's Potter when you need him?

_Cue needed bloke._

I looked up as James Potter along with Sirius Black went inside the portrait hole, arms full of sweets. They felt someone watching them and turned around and saw me. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch.

"Lily-flower, it's already past your bedtime, why are you still up?" Sirius told me acting fatherly. I snort and looked at my watch and said, "Siri-Poo, it's _also_ already past your bedtime, what were _you_ doing with_ Potter_ this late at night?"

He winked at me and said, "Oh, snogging _as usual_."

James smacked him as I began to laugh. Ah, just what I needed. A good laugh.

"Well Black to answer your previous question, I am doing my homework. _Unlike you_. "I told him. He looked offended and told me, "I'll have you know young lady, that I do make my homework. For I am incredibly smart and charmingly… _charming._"

"I highly doubt _that_." Remus Lupin snorted as he went down the stairs. Sirius glared at him.

"Oi Moony, you're supposed to be on _my_ side! " He whined as Remus grabbed a treacle tart.

"Yeah …_NO._ I'm actually on _her_ side, "He told him, pointing at me."Night Lily." He said, going back to their dormitory.

I smiled smugly and told the flabbergasted lad, "He loves me more."

Sirius shook his head and yelled, "MOONY!" And James followed him, laughing as he went upstairs.

I sighed and looked at my homework. Ok I got to finish this fast; I just want to hit the sack.

_Couple of hours later …_

"_Don't take the bananas PLEASE!" I yelled as the evil monkey put all of the bananas in his purse._

"_Ha! How dare you talk to me, you filthy little human! "He yelled at me clutching his purse. I got up and took a breadstick and -_

_I ATE it._

_Then I transfigured into a pen and drew a moustache on his monkey face._

"_Take that Primate!" I told him laughing loudly. He pouted and cried and then he stood up, wiped his tears and also drew a moustache on my face._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed to the heavens. Then I looked up at that monkey and glared murderously at him. _

"_Potter hates people with moustaches!" I bellowed before I killed the monkey and took his purse._

"_Lily?_" Somebody said, shaking me out of my dream. I opened my eyes and saw James Potter looking at me.

"NOOOOO! DON'T HATE ME!" I shrieked covering my face. He looked at me confusedly and slowly removed my hands as it tried to cover my face.

"Why would I hate you?"

_"Cush I'b mushwab!_" My muffled voice made him snort. Oh, he's snorting. What is so funny?

"Lily, I can't understand you." He told me. I sighed removed my hands from my face.

"Because I have a moustache. "I told him clearly this time. He looked at me carefully, and seeing to it that I was very serious, He burst out laughing.

"Yeah, go mock me and loathe me – you –you moustache hater!" I said to the laughing boy. He wiped his eyes and told me.

"Go upstairs, Lily. You _obviously_ need PLENTY of rest." He told me still sniggering; I slapped his arm and went up to my dormitory angrily. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:00 in the morning. Blimey, only 4 hours of sleep. Oh Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

_Crash._

I'm not a morning person Mr. Clock, so shut it.

Wait what time is it?

7: 50 AM.

Oh no! Transfiguration starts at 8! I yelped as I began to fix myself and everything else.

Within 5 minutes I was, well, somewhat ready to go down to breakfast. I ran as fast as I can to the Great Hall, I got 5 more minutes. I ate as fast as I can, choking in the process, and I slugged a goblet of pumpkin juice. Then off I went again, only 2 more minutes … How did I do all that in 10 minutes? I shook that thought out of my head and focused on not getting late for Transfiguration. But then –

_"Difindo!"_ Somebody yelled and all my bag's contents were all over the floor. I looked up and saw, oh of course, the Slytherins.

"Late, _Mudblood_?" Avery sneered at me. I stood up and fixed my stuff, then glared at him and said, "Why so curious Avery? I thought you lot don't talk to Mudbloods." The Slytherins took out their wands but someone stopped them.

"No guys, it's not worth it. Besides, we are going to be late for classes." Severus told them.

"I don't care Severus." Avery snapped. Then Severus whispered to his ear which made him grimace. He glared one more time at me and said ,

"I'll get you eventually mudblood." He said and then gesturing his mates to go. I sighed and looked at my watch. 8: 15 AM.

Great now I'm late for Transfiguration.

I broke into a run and finally got to Transfiguration, where I was met with a very weird sight.

Ok, why is James wearing a wedding dress and sobbing loudly? And why is Sirius kneeling before Professor McGonagall?

What in the name of Merlin's flowered knickers is happening?

"Sirius, how could _you_!" James whined sobbing unmanly into his veil.

"I'm sorry Prongsie , but I love_ her_ more." He exclaimed, looking at the dumbfounded Professor.

James huffed angrily. "We are through, Black." He then went back to his seat and fake-sobbed into Remus' shoulder, in which made the werewolf roll his eyes. His friends were idiots.

Sirius held McGonagall's hand and looked at her solemnly for a second and said, "Minnie, Oh my sweet, sweet Minnie. My heart yearns for you, my love. I can no longer contain my longing for your touch and your love my dearest. I know you do too, Minnie. I could feel your love emanating from the depths of your lovely soul. I still maybe a student, but don't fret my dear , for I will be graduating soon and our forbidden love will no longer be. And—"

"EHEM." I cleared my throat loudly. Sirius looked at me and sighed.

"Lily-flower is here, I _must_ go." He stood up dramatically and left a flabbergasted McGonagall by her table. I could see everybody biting their fist , trying to control their laughter and others were silently laughing , tears leaking out of their eyes and their cheeks as red as cherries. I approached Professor McGonagall and told her, "Um, Good Morning Professor…" She looked at me slowly and I saw her face turn from pink, then red and finally purple.

"Yes please sit down."

She looked at the class and composed herself quickly and cleared her throat.

"Well, after that little act, Mr. Black and the gang,_ detention_."

The four of them pouted. I smirked, serves them right.

"Ok, now students please pass your essays." McGonagall announced to the class.

I sighed and rummaged my bag.

Oh my wizard god.

_FLASHBACK -_

_Ok I got to finish this fast; I just want to hit the sack._

_Couple of hours later …_

"_Don't take the bananas PLEASE!" .._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

Oh right , I kinda dozed off._ Great._

I _AM_ DOOMED.

I groaned and cursed monkeys, moustaches, Transfiguration and Potter. I let my hands cover my face and I closed my eyes wishing that this was all just a dream.

I, Lily Evans, never fails to pass her homework.

Well not anymore.

I'M DOO—

"Hey Lily." Remus whispered as he tapped my shoulder. I turned around to look at him.

"Um, you forgot your essay. You fell asleep while doing it. So I got it for you." He told me smiling widely.

"But _I_ didn't get to finish it."

"_I_ did."

"Remus, I could kiss you." I told him as I took the essay and passed it.

James crossed his arms and looked out at the window. Oh right.

"Er, James?" I called. He turned to look at me.

"Thanks for, um, waking me up."

He smiled widely and said, "Do I get a kiss too?"

_._

_._

_._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP._

Both my breathing and heart beat stopped.

I hate you Potter.

I hate you for making me feel this way.

And I hate the fact that we are ... just friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it ?<strong>

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW :)**

**Thanks for reading. I'll update soon.**


	5. I like 'him' !

**Disclaimer: I have black hair and brown eyes. Do I look like her? No. HP is all Jo's. *tries to dye hair***

_A/N: Hello ! Thanks to all of those who reviewed , alerted and read this story of mine :) . This chapter's a bit short , I just wanted to insert this Hestia-and-Alice-discovering-that-Lily-likes-James part. Tomorrow I promise to post a long one. Please don't forget to review !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I like 'him'<strong>

_Ugh_. I had a rough week.

With all my homework and head duties I was surprised that my head _didn't_ explode. Maybe I'm missing something.

Oh, I forgot about _Potter._

_BOOM._

Ok,_ now_ it exploded.

It's Saturday and here I am lying motionless on my comfy bed.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_._

_._

_._

"Bloody hell Hestia! What was _that_ for?" I shrieked as Hestia covered my face with a pillow.

"Your breathing annoyed me." She said, looking at me.

"Wha- ? But Hest, I breathe_ EVERY SINGLE DAY!_" I told her indignantly.

"Well, _today_ it annoyed me."

"What?"

She crossed her arms and turned away from me. Walking towards the window she said, "You're not telling me something Lily Marie Evans." What did I do now?

"I-I don't know wha-what you're talking about Hest." I stuttered, looking at her carefully as she approached me and sat on my bed. She narrowed her eyes at me and I shrank back.

"Don't I-don't-know me, Miss_ I-talk-in-my-sleep-a-lot-in-the-past-few-weeks._"

"I talk in my sleep?" I asked her completely dumbfounded. I gasped and turned to look at her with wide-eyes as she nodded her head, "Yes, yes, _now_ do you realize what you have been muttering out loud when you're in dreamland, eh Evans?"

"Oh my- ! Don't tell me I said aloud that you are _totally_ obsessed with Sirius Black and that you have this little shrine of him in your room and that you stole his lucky sock which, by the way, _awfully_ smells like a troll's armpits!"

Hestia spluttered and flushed, "_Lily!_ Shush,_ No_ it's not that!"

Then we heard Alice loud, raucous from the bathroom. "_Oh Merlin_, Hestia."

Hestia glared at me murderously and raised my hands up as if surrendering.

"I had no idea." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, listen here Evans. First,_ No_, that's _not_ what you said. Second, that sock smelled like Sirius. And-"

"So _Sirius_ smells like a troll's armpit? "I asked her. She shook her head frantically and said, "No, he-, what is it with you and a troll's armpit?"

I shrugged and she sighed exasperatedly, "And third, you muttered a _name_."

I froze as I pretty much guessed whose name I muttered.

I gulped." Well I _obviously_ did _NOT_ mutter James' name." I smiled shakily, trying to convince my best friend who looked at me as if turned into a purple elephant who grew three heads.

"When is _he_ JAMES?" Hestia shrieked. Alice got out of the bathroom, still in her towel and bubbles all over her body. She rounded on me and yelled, "_Spill_ Evans."

I gaped at them like a fish out of water and I felt really scared as they kept glaring at me. Their tempers are as horrible as mine.

"Well, I _kind of_, like him now." I told them, smiling sheepishly.

If I felt scared earlier, now I feel absolutely horrified. Alice's jaw fell and Hestia's eye was twitching.

See? Bloody Horrifying.

_"YOU WHAT? I, AND ALICE, HAD ENDURED SIX YEARS WITH YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW ANNOYING POTTER IS AND HOW YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH THAT YOU ACTUALLY LIKE FILCH BETTER. YOU SPENT HOURS WHINING AND CURSING HIM THAT WE HAVE THOUGHT OF HEXING OUR EARS OFF. OH, AND REMEMBER IN FIFTH YEAR WHEN YOU SAID, "THE DAY I'LL LIKE POTTER, IS THE DAY WHEN VOLDEMORT SHAGS THE GIANT SQUID!" AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING US THAT YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HIM?"_

I stared at her clearly stunned. I raised a finger and said,"Um, Hest you have to know –"

"Oh what now? Don't tell me that you have _fallen in love_ with him or something?"

"Uh, actually … _yes._" I squeaked and closed my eyes as I waited for another speech from Hestia. But all I heard was a gasp and then it was all silent. I cautiously opened my eyes and saw that Hestia and Alice were looking at me intently, a small smile creeping into their faces.

Alice then exclaimed, "Well, then I guess the Giant Squid might be pregnant then."

* * *

><p><strong>Well , it was really short, but I hope you liked it.<strong>

**I'll post a long one , later or tomorrow :)**

**REVIEW !**


	6. Muffins and Singing Songs

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is all hers - J.K Rowling :)**

_A/N: To all those who read , reviewed and alerted this story. THANKS :) Here is Chapter 6 . ENJOY ! Don't forget to review !_

Lily

**Hestia**

_Alice_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Muffins and Singing songs<strong>

Well after all of that drama, I told them about him being over me and all that. Then they went berserk and began shouting profanities and other stuff like, '_WHAT A GIT!'_ or '_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!'_

I shrugged and said, "It's my fault, really. After I rejected him for the last time, he just _moved_ on." My friends sat beside me and wrapped their arms around me. "Well, do you want him back?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can." I told them sadly. Hestia ruffled my hair.

"Of course you can. Alice and I will help you." Hestia assured me. Alice nodded in agreement.

I smiled at them gratefully and said, "Thanks guys, but I don't think we shou –"

"Nonsense Lily, he chased _you_ for _six_ years and by the time that _you_ fell for him, he decided to give up! You are going to get him back!" Alice told me, crossing her arms. I sighed and agreed and then we began planning.

* * *

><p><strong>HESTIA JONES' MOST BRILLIANT PLANS.<strong>

Plan No. 1: Give him a love potion.

Ugh, Hest ! I won't go that low!

_Hestia Jones, we won't do that. How do you expect him to __**truly**__ fall in love with Lily?_

**Fine, moving on.**

* * *

><p>Plan No. 2: Kill all the girls at Hogwarts. Expect for Lily, Alice and yours truly.<p>

**Hey, I like this plan. In that way, I'll have no competition for Sirius.**

Hest! 

**What? It's a good thing; you'll have no competition for Potter!**

_Hestia, we are not killing anybody._

**Can we just kill all the members of SBFC (Sirius Black Fan Club)?**

NO ! 

**All right! Jeez, next!**

* * *

><p>Plan No. 3: Use Polyjuice Potion and pretend to be a random girl. Then convince Potter to love Lily again!<p>

That's a horrible plan. Why would James listen to a stranger's advice?

**Because she would be very charismatic?**

_Yeah … that WON'T work!_

**NEXT PLAN!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Plan No. 292: Get a hot air balloon and – and...

**Ladies, I'm tired. **

_Me too, all your plans suck!_

**ALICE!**

I appreciate the effort guys, but I guess I'm giving up.

I sat up and gathered all the crumpled paper that was scattered on my bed. Alice and Hestia bit their lips and said, "No Lily, you are _not_ giving up!"

"Yes I _am_! _I am giving up!_"

* * *

><p>I <em>did<em> say I was giving up _didn't I_?

Stupid Hestia.

_Bloody_ woman just shotgun godmother knowing Sirius would be godfather if James and I got together and have kids.

Just as we lost hope, Hestia _Freakin'_Jones thought of a simple yet brilliant plan to make James fall in love with me. She told me and I quote, _"You actually just have to be yourself, only nicer. Oh and you have to be around him all the time, and stop being so bloody stubborn!"_

Yep. So now we have this plan _Get-James-to-fall-in-love-with-Lily-again-so-that-Hestia-can-be-godmother-because-Sirius-is-the-godfather_. You know what, I wonder if Hestia had been banging her head too.

Well, here I am now at the Quidditch Pitch, a muffin in my hand and my heart beating fast.

James likes blueberry muffins, _right?_ I'm going to give it to him. You know, because I'm nicer to him now. Don't worry there is _no_ love potion, skele-grow and any other things Hestia _suggested_ to put in it.

Yeah, I hope she _REALLY_ didn't put something.

Sirius suddenly spots me and nudges James. Then they flew towards me.

"Hi Lily-flower! Hi muffin that I am about eat!" And before I could protest, he grabbed the muffin and swallowed it whole. James beside him was chuckling. You know what; I hope Hestia _did_ put something in it. Like poison. Uh, actually forget _that_. Hestia would kill me if that idiot died.

I groaned as I realized that I don't have anything to give James now. So I turned away and slowly made my way back when –

"Hey Lily!" James called, running towards me. I stopped walking and waited for him.

"Do you have any water? Actually right now, I'd appreciate it more than a _blueberry muffin_." He smirked and watched me smile sheepishly. How did he know?

I rummaged my bag and gave him a bottle of water. He drank all of it and muttered a '_thank you_'. Before I could go, I reminded him. "Oh don't forget our rounds tonight."

He wiped his mouth and smiled at me. "Sure." Then he ran back to Sirius and went back to flying.

I sighed happily and skipped all the way back into the castle.

* * *

><p>As I got back to the dormitories, the girls bombarded me with questions.<p>

_"So? What happened?"_

_"Did you two talk?"_

_"Did Sirius eat the muffin?"_

Alice and I narrowed our eyes and looked at Hestia who was trying not to smile.

"What _did_ you do to that muffin?"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh _nothing_ , Lilykins." I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. "Now," she began, "you have rounds with that Potter boy tonight. We have to make you look _really pretty_."

I grimaced. "Hestia Jones, you are not allowed _to-oo-oo-oo !_"

* * *

><p>I, the respectable and responsible Head Girl, am going to roam around the castle checking for students out of bed and couples in broom cupboards snogging.<p>

_WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS?_

"Hestia, I am _not_ patrolling wearing _this._" I told her as she dressed me up in a short skirt and tight spaghetti top. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

I wore my robes back and tried to fix my hair in a ponytail. Then Hestia '_tsked'_ took my brush and proceeded into curling this auburn hair of mine. After she was done, she smiled at her work proudly. I looked at the mirror, and, well. She did a pretty good job. My hair was in soft curls, which fell elegantly in one side of my face. I smiled and Alice giggled, "I'm _sure_ Potter's jaw will be hanging open."

We all burst into a fit of giggles and went down to the common room.

Potter's already there. _OK Lily, calm down. Relax, be cool._

"Oh hey James!" I chirped brightly. He looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Err… Lily, I _can't_ patrol with you tonight. Me and the boys got detention." He said, clearly sorry for not being able to patrol with me. I shrugged and l told him, "Its fine Potter."

Actually, no. It was **not** fine.

There was an awkward silence and I looked up to see him , looking at me.

Then he chuckled. "How _did_ you know that _Crimson_ would be replacing me? You obviously got ready for _him_."

WHAT? He thinks I got ready for _Crimson_?

"So, Potter, what do you think of Lily's new look?" Hestia said casually. I was looking at him expectantly and saw him shrugged.

"She still looks the same." He said, then leaving with the Marauders.

Hestia and Alice's jaw fell. And I stood there still in shock. Well that sucks.

I sighed dejectedly and went out the portrait hole where Crimson was waiting. I put a smile on my face and said, "Hey Crimson. Ready for our patrols?"

He turned around and froze. I began to feel uneasy and shook him in his frozen state. He rubbed his eyes and squinted.

"Is that _you_ Lily Evans?"

"Err—_yeah_." I said sheepishly. He was staring at me for quite some time then said breathlessly, "You look beautiful."

I blushed furiously, but smiled anyway. He kept staring at me, so I coughed and told him, "Um … shall we go patrolling then?"

* * *

><p>"So Tuney just <em>kept<em> on talking to family about how successful _Vermin_ is and how he isn't a freak. I snorted and then she glared at me. She then went on and insulted me and kept calling me _'freak!'_ And she and that boyfriend of hers ridiculed our kind and the whole wizarding world. So I did the only thing that would make the situation better... I turned Vermin into a _whale_." I told Crimson as we roamed the halls of Hogwarts, our laughter echoing and our faces red as we continued to talk and laugh.

"How did you make the situation _better_? You turned the man into a whale!" He said between bouts of laughter.

"Well, I was in a bad mood and that made me roll on the floor laughing!" I told him breathlessly and then we burst into laughter again.

Patrolling with Crimson wasn't really that bad. After the last two hours of patrolling, I found out that he was Half-Blood, he loves pie, his favorite color is green and that he could sing and play guitar.

We were by the Astronomy Tower when roaring claps of thunder made me jump. If there was something I was afraid of it would certainly be thunder. Crimson looked at me concernedly and I told him I was okay.

The there was another peal of thunder and I grabbed Crimson's arm and held on it tightly. He wrapped his arm around me and we sat down. I was pressed into his chest, shaking as the thunder claps boomed. Then I felt his chest rumble. He began to sing:

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>How I wonder what you are.<br>Up above the world so high,  
>Like a diamond in the sky.<br>Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>How I wonder what you are."<em>

I felt myself relax as he sung that lullaby. My mum used to sing that to me, whenever there's a storm. It always makes me feel better. How did he know?

I wonder if James knows that. I think he _doesn't_.

I smiled at Crimson gratefully and hugged him tightly. He returned it and stood up.

As we slowly made our way back to the Gryffindor tower, we were smiling and laughing all the way. When we got there, he stopped in his tracks and said, "I had fun Lily."

I smiled. "Yeah me too. Thanks by the way. See you around."

He smiled back and went back to his dormitory. With a wide smile on my face, I went inside of the portrait hole and raised my eyebrows as to what I was seeing.

Sirius was sitting on a couch and glaring at me.

"Err… _Hi?_"

"_Where_ have you been young lady? It's almost _midnight!_" He scolded acting father-like. I gaped at him and told him, "Uh … I was patrolling! That's what Head Girls do!"

"Watch your tone, _Lillian_. I shall _not_ be spoken to like that! Is _that_ how you talk to your _father_?" He told me crossly.

**FATHER?**

I looked at him incredulously. What happened to this idiot?

'_Did Sirius eat the muffin?'_

I groaned as realization dawned on me. _Hestia Jones_.

What _did_ she put in that muffin?

I ran upstairs and entered the dormitory where Alice was reading and Hestia was painting her nails.

"_Hestia Jones."_ I said, venomously. She looked up, smiled innocently and asked, "_Yes_, best friend of mine?"

"_What the heck did you do to Sirius Black?"_

She smiled slyly and whispered, "_Paternum __potio__, _I just wanted to see if he would be a great father."

Alice chuckled and shook her head fondly at the brunette. I glared at her and asked, "When will the potion wear off?"

Hestia blew softly at her nails and said, "Tomorrow by midnight."

Urggh. I have to endure a whole day tomorrow with Fatherly Sirius?

Weee. I am going to have a great day tomorrow. Yeah right.

Where's a table when you need something to bang your head with?

I hate this day.

James wasn't with me for patrols. That _sucked._

But Crimson was there, and he made it all_ better._

Now _I'm_ confused.

Get _James_ back or go with _Crimson?_

Merlin help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well , I don't know Lily.<strong>

**HELLO READERS.**

**If you are reading this , that means you just read chapter 6 ! **

**So how was it ?**

**a REVIEW would be lovely :)  
><strong>


	7. Daddy Sirius and stuffed monkeys

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

**A/N: Oh My Rowling! I have not updated for a week. I am SO SORRY guys. I just got so busy with school and homework and everything else. Actually I still am, so after I finish this story, I'm going to go and rest for a month. Yeah, No Fanfiction for a month. I know it will suck but I have to do it. My mum is not happy at me for not sleeping early and not being able balance school and this. For a month though I will write and write and write and, yes you guessed it, write! And by the time I come back, I will be posting lots of stories. Well THANK YOU to all who read, alerted and reviewed this story, here's Chapter 7. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Daddy Sirius and stuffed monkeys**

"WAKEY, WAKEY SLEEPYHEAD!"

Kill. _Must Kill._

"Lillian get your sleepy arse out of bed! Your '_father_' is waiting for you downstairs." I could hear the amusement in her voice.

I, Lily Evans, am not a morning person. Therefore anybody who will, _in any way_ ,disturb or wake me up shall be maimed, strangled, kicked, punched and dipped in a cauldron full of toxic waste.

Hestia Jones is going to die a slow and painful death.

'_Now, now Lily, don't kill your best friend!'_ I rolled my eyes. It's back again.

'_Yeah, what it said!'_ An unknown voice said. I raised my eyebrows.

'_And whose might you be?'_

'_Hestia Jones''_

'_Did you tell her to wake me up early?_' I asked it angrily.

'_Err… look a puppy!'_ then it went away.

'_Lily! That wasn't a nice thing to do, stop being so cranky in the morning.'_

'_Voice, how do you exactly KILL a voice?'_

'_Err… look another puppy!'_

I sighed. Whatever.

"LLLLIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLYYYYYYY! Wakey! Wakey!" Hestia screamed on the top her lungs. I sighed irritably and sat up. Rubbing my eyes furiously, I could just hear Alice and Hestia giggling. I glared at them and went inside the bathroom for a shower. Walking to the shower groggily, I turned on the tap and let the cold water wake me up, cursing Hestia and that potion of hers.

I got out of the showers and watched intently as Hestia whispered something to Alice making her laugh. Hestia then turned to me and smiled sweetly—_too sweetly_ that is. Glaring at her venomously I slowly got ready for breakfast.

Marlene then barged in looking happy and glowing. "Err... Lils? Sirius says you need to be down there in 5 minutes _or else_ you'd be grounded."

I plopped on my bed and groaned. "I hate you Hestia." Marlene and Alice burst out laughing as Hestia pouted and said dramatically, "Oh _no_."

Glaring at them one more time, I got out and went downstairs. Seeing Sirius with his mates by the fireplace, I sighed for the millionth time that morning and grudgingly made my way to the buffoons who seemed to be engulfed in an awkward silence.

As I approached them, Remus raised his eyebrows at me and then turned to look pointedly at the shaggy-haired lad who was sifting through the Daily Prophet.

'Hestia.' I mouthed. Remus and James rolled their eyes simultaneously as he was watching me too. Sirius then, sensing my presence, stood up. He smiled, cleared his throat and said, "Good Morning darling, had a good night's sleep?"

I huffed grumpily. "Yeah, kind of." He chuckled and kissed my head. "Well, I'm sorry if daddy wasn't there to tell you a bedtime story."

I rolled my eyes. "Bedtime story? Look, I'm not a kid anymore."

Hestia and Alice then snorted as they came down the stairs with Marlene trailing behind them reading a book. I glared at them and turned back to face Sirius who was looking at me, amusement etched on his face.

"What?"

He smiled. "Not a kid anymore eh? What about Carlo?"

I froze. Hestia, Alice and Marlene were biting their lips, shoulders shaking as they sniggered.

After I kill Hestia Jones for waking me up early, I'm going to dig her up and kill her again.

"_Carlo_? Carlo who?" James asked Sirius eagerly. I shook my head frantically as he opened his mouth, completely ignoring me he told the eager lad, "Her grandmother gave it on her 5th birthday, she can't sleep without it. Carries it everywhere with her. One of her most prized possessions that one. Carlo… her stuffed monkey."

As soon as those words left his mouth everybody then burst out laughing. I blushed furiously as Sirius just told Remus and James about my most kept secret. I looked away sheepishly.

"Do you want to see him?" He asked the two smirking boys. He turned to me and grabbed my bag.

I yelled in protest as he rummaged it and took out a very old looking stuff toy. It was chocolate brown and it had a smiling face. The boys smiled at it and I fought to get it back. I had hold of it and tried to get it from his evil clutches but then—

I felt my eyes welling up as I held Carlo's dismembered head. My lips quivered and felt everybody's eyes on me. Sirius gaped at me and said, "I'm sorry Lillian, we'll just buy ano—"

"Murderer!" I yelled pointing at the evil man. Then I ran outside and collided with somebody.

"Lily? Wh-why are you crying what's wrong?" Crimson inquired enveloping me in hug. I sniffed as I was pressed against his chest. "Sirius murdered _him_."

"_Him?_ Him who?" He asked, and then I heard footsteps coming towards us. It was them.

"Carlo." I said croakily.

"Oh, your stuffed monkey?" Crimson knows because I told him during our patrols.

"Yeah, him."

"You _know_ Carlo, Walker?" James suddenly asked. I looked up at them curiously.

"Yeah Potter, Lily told me during that night when you _couldn't_ patrol with her."

"_Oh_, that's great." He said quietly. Wait, was that disappointment and jealousy in his voice?

Nah, I must be hearing things.

I wiped my eyes and sat up. I smiled weakly and said, "Look, I'm sorry for acting immaturely on something _really _stupid."

They all smiled and then Marlene said, "It's _not that_ stupid Lils, I mean, remember the time Alice got a _very little_ stain on her book and made us remove it _manually_ for almost 2 hours. Oh and the time Hestia's polished nails got destroyed and she cried for the whole night, _whining_ about how her piggies were going to look _really ugly_ and that she should just cut her toes off ? That was more stupid than this."

"Hey!" Hestia yelled indignantly. My mouth twitched.

I smiled at Marlene then turned to Sirius, "Err… Sirius?"

They all coughed.

"I mean, _daddy_. Sorry for shouting at you and acting like a baby."

Sirius grabbed me from Crimson and gave me a bear hug. He kissed my forehead and said, "Ah, now it is _I_ who should be sorry darling. I destroyed Carlo. I hope you will forgive me dear."

I nodded and everybody smiled.

"_Oook…_" Remus said grinning widely. "After all that drama, I bet we are all hungry. Well, let's go eat breakfast."

I changed into a happy disposition and went to the Great Hall jauntily.

I sat down and began nibbling on a muffin. I thought about Carlo and sighed. It was hand-stitched by my grandma and I don't want to fix it magically. Grandma worked hard in making it and that means so much to me.

I shook away my dejected thoughts and spent the whole day enduring hours of classes and rolling my eyes at Sirius' fatherly side.

* * *

><p>I sighed contentedly as I plopped on my bed. Closing my eyes, I hummed a tune and then sat up quickly as Hestia bolted inside calling me. I groaned inwardly, so much for quiet time.<p>

"_Yes_ Hestia?" I asked her tiredly.

"Your father says its dinner. Come on let's go!" I stood and regrettably left my warm bed.

Following Hestia to the Great Hall, I found myself chuckling at my day with Daddy Sirius. When I answered a question in Charms, he yelled to the whole class, "That's _my _daughter!" At lunch he kept fussing over me, telling me to eat more because I looked thin. And that people would think of him as bad father for not feeding me well. He had escorted me to all my classes; he sat next to me and just acted like how a caring father would. It was just so weird, but I also thought it was cute.

I got to the Great Hall and sat next to him. "Hi Daddy!"

He smiled at me and said, "Hello baby, now eat your dinner."

"Yes Dad." I said then began eating. While chatting as we ate, the other Marauders nudged me asked, "When is _he_ going back to his own self?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why, what's wrong with him acting all like that?" I said looking at Sirius as he scolded Marlene for talking with her mouth full.

"What's wrong? He made us walk, sit and talk _graciously_. He _disagreed_ on pranking the Slytherins, just disagreed on pranking _at all_ and the _most_ horrible and weirdest thing ever is that after classes he reminded us to do … our _homework and to study!_" I tried to hold back my laughter as Remus and James pouted, scrunching their noses at their friend who is now teaching Hestia Jones to sit at a table like a well civilised lady.

I snort and bit my lip. I looked at my watch and it was just 7:00 pm.

"Only 5 more hours left." I sniggered as I saw them groan and just went back to eating.

* * *

><p><em>Carlo's gone. I can't sleep. Carlo is not here and my eyelids just won't drop<em>.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:00 pm. Sighing, I stood up and went downstairs to the common room.

I was surprised when I saw James and Remus on the couch, arms crossed and huffing irritably. "Err… guys? What's wrong?"

"He tucked us into bed and gave us kisses!" I chuckled as I saw them rubbing their eyes furiously. James then stood up and went outside, saying he'll just go to the kitchens to get some hot chocolate. As soon as Remus fell asleep on the couch, I decided to go outside and follow James.

As I got out, I saw Crimson running towards me.

"Crimson? What are you doing still _up?_"

He smiled at me and said, "I know _you _can't sleep without _him_ so…"

Slowly taking something out of his bag, he gently gave me a very old looking, chocolate brown, stuffed monkey with his smiling head hand-stitched to its body. I hugged Crimson and thanked him for fixing Carlo.

He smiled and went back to his dormitory. Smiling to myself, I went back inside and waited for the hot chocolate. Then a floating tray of chocolate slowly landed on the table and James Potter went inside the portrait hole.

"What? Too lazy to carry two cups of hot coco?" I teased. He rubbed his neck sheepishly and said, "Actually, my fingers hurt … after that incident in Potions today..."

"Oh, _that_." I remembered, as his and Remus' potion exploded as Sirius nagged them about Merlin knows what. I smirked at the memory as they left the dungeons, glaring daggers at their fatherly friend. Then turning to him chirpily I showed him a fixed Carlo. "Look! He's _all_ fixed! _Crimson_ fixed him!"

He gave me a small smile and then ruffled my hair.

"_Well,_ good night then." He said, waking Moony up and going up to their dormitories.

_Carlo is fixed. Carlo is fixed. I can sleep now. Thank you Crimson!_ I chant in my head.

Hugging Carlo tightly I smile as I remember Crimson. It had such been a great day.

But… why did James went back to the dormitories dejectedly?

What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Well , that wasn't a really long chapter. <strong>

**Sorry , I'm just really having a hard time.**

**So how was it ? **

**REVIEW ! :)**


	8. Flowers, flowers and more flowers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

_**A/N: Sorry for the super slow updates. Busy, busy, busy! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story, here is Chapter 8, enjoy and REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Flowers, flowers and more flowers!<strong>

"Good Morning class!" Professor Sprout said brightly as we entered the greenhouse. Still confused at what happened last night, I sat unconsciously beside my friends with the Marauders just sitting behind us.

"So, how did your projects go? Did they grow faster?"

There were mumbles of _'Yeah', 'It did!', 'There was a project?'_

_"Ohmygosh_ my flowers were all so pretty!"

Everyone turned around and stared at Sirius. He suddenly gasped and exclaimed, "James! How could you say that? You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorr- , _wait_, WHAT?" James said indignantly.

I snorted. Well, Sirius is back to his old self.

Wondering what Professor's talking about?

A few months after term started, Professor Sprout had made this Growth elixir for her flowers. She wanted everybody to try it so she made us plant different kinds of flowers and we have to use her elixir. Everything went well, my sunflowers grew beautifully.

She then went on and asked some us what kind of flowers we worked with.

Hestia and Alice worked with carnations.

Remus with dahlias,

James with tulips,

And Sirius with well…

"Mr Black, what are _those?_"

Sirius smiled widely. "My _flowers_, Professor."

"But those are …_ broccolis_."

"Yep. They are green flowers. Aren't they _pretty_?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Ah,_ still_ thick.

Professor Sprout sighed and shook her head fondly. Only Sirius Black.

"All right, all right everybody, quiet down. Now, what I want all of you to do is to get your flowers and give them to all your loved ones, you could send it to your_ parents_ or you could give it your _friends_ or –"

"Can we give to people we _admire_ Professor?" A girl said, making the other girls squeal and chat excitedly. I turned around and narrowed my eyes as the said girl stared at the messy-haired boy behind me.

"Why _yes_ Ms. Green, you could." Professor Sprout said giving her a wide smile. She smiled back and stared at Potter's head again.

That's Thalia Green. Brunette, blue eyes, blah, blah, blah… in short one of the _prettiest_ girls in school. Smart, funny and you'll never believe it, the_ Seeker_ of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

All her relationships _always_ seemed to end quickly. The boys are the one who breaks up with her, and they always end up being beaten into a bloody pulp by the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Well, _nobody_ hurts their precious Seeker. Everybody sees her as a little angel.

I feel sorry for Amos Diggory, Thalia's latest ex-boyfriend.

As she continued to stare dreamily at Potter, I felt my insides boiling. How dare she!

'_Jealous Lilykins?'_

'_No…'_

'…'

'_Ok fine, maybe just a teeny tiny bi- oh all right I am really jealous right now. I hate her.'_

'_Now, don't be like that Lily. I mean Thalia doesn't hate you, right?'_

I sighed and looked around and then I caught Thalia's eye. I smiled at her good-naturedly and she raised her eyebrows and scrunched her nose at me. I stared at her completely offended.

'_Well… can I hate her now?'_

James then tapped me, "_Alright_ Evans?"

I stole a glance at Thalia and saw that she was glaring daggers at me. I smiled inwardly.

I smiled widely at James. "Never better."

He smiled back and then turned around as Thalia approached their table. He smiled at her and she giggled.

"Um, James. Can I borrow your notes from Transfiguration?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes.

_Eww_, I could just puke all over the place. I stifled an eye roll as I watched James hand her his notes and with a flirty wink she went back to her table smiling smugly at me.

Watch out Thalia, I can wipe that smile of yours in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon ...<p>

"_Look_, I've got daffodils."

"I got a dahlia! Remus gave _me_ one."

"Dahlia _schmalia_ … I was given a _broccoli!_"

"Excuse me?"

"Oi women! Have a broccoli!" Sirius bellowed entering the common room with a bucketful of broccoli. I rolled my eyes as a crowd of fan girls surrounded him and fought to get one. Siriusly?** (:D)**

Turning my attention away from all those melodramaticness , hey, is that even a word? You know what, nevermind , anyway I smiled to myself as I looked at the flowers I got. I got some carnations, dahlias, daffodils and um, _wait_ something is missing…

"Of course there is Lily-flower; you still haven't got a_ broccoli_!" Sirius said happily, sitting next to me.

"Why yes, how could I miss _those?_" I said sarcastically. He smiled at me cheekily and threw an around my neck. "So," he started, "received any _tulips_ lately?"

Then it dawned on me. Oh right. Tulips._ Potter._

I shook my head and stood up. "Ehh, I don't _really_ like tulips."

"Sure you _don't_." he told me smiling widely. Glaring at the shaggy-haired boy, I went out the portrait hole and began to find … _err_, some tulips.

"LIIIIILLLLLLYYYYY!" Hestia hollered running towards me. I groaned. What now?

She looked at me happily and was jumping up and down in joy.

"Lily,Lily,Lily!"

"Yes?"

"Lily! LIIIILLLLYYY!"

"WHAT?"

She paused for dramatic effect and exclaimed,

"I got a broccoli!"

Did I tell you that my best friend is seriously obsessed with a Mr. Sirius Black?

I think I did , remember ... troll's armpits?

Hestia then went away humming. Deranged woman.

Yeah, I don't approve with this obsession of hers. I think it's a bit too much - oh look tulips! Oh , erm ... 'twas a Hufflepuff. Dang it where is Potter?

It wasn't long when, "Hey Evans!"

Composing myself quickly, I turned to face James with a wide smile on my face. Holding something behind his back, I fought a smile as he slowly took out what was behind.

'_Ha! lookie here Thalia. I got a tulip! I got a tulip! James gave me a tulip and you got none!'_

I smiled mischievously as I imagined the look on her face when I tell her that. I can't wait to do it!

Taking a clear look as to what James was holding, my eyebrows furrowed as he handed me a handful of white roses.

Smiling at me, he said,"Erm, _Crimson_ wanted me to give you these. He still got Quidditch practice right now and he asked me to hand you these."

"Oh." Was the only thing I managed to say. I took the flowers and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. These are from _Crimson_ and there are _no_ tulips.

Standing there in the middle of the corridor, I stared at the roses quietly and James rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Err, is _this_ all?" I inquired after a few seconds.

He grinned at me and replied, "Oh yeah. That's pretty much it."

I sighed. Well at least Thalia isn't going to get a tul—

"Hey have you seen _Thalia_? I have been looking for her _all_ afternoon."

I'm having second thoughts about Hestia's Plan no. 2. Remember that one? I'm thinking about considering it.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and told him, "Err_, no, nope, never, nu-uh_ … you know what, just _don't_ go looking for her I mean _really,_ why –

Cue said girl that Potter is looking for.

"_James_?" She said in a cute little voice. _Pathetic_.

I huffed angrily as James ran to her and well, gave her... yes you guessed it, bananas. DUH.

_Of course he gave her tulips!_

_Bloody_ –, where is Hestia Jones? We need to plot.

Going back to the dormitories grudgingly, I sighed and fumbled with the roses. How could Potter not give me anything? You can give some to your friends, right? I am his friend. Well, just his friend. Shaking the flowers in anger, I almost failed to notice the piece of parchment that fell from it.

Written in a tidy, elegant scrawl was:

_Hey! Meet me tomorrow in the Astronomy Tower at 8:00 am._

_Signed, _

* * *

><p><strong>den-den-den-den !<strong>

**Cliffies :D**

**This isn't a long chapter and for that I am really sorry. I feeling a bit off this past few weeks. **

**Our teacher thinks we can do anything at once. ****Homework, projects and exams - we had to finish it all in a week.**

**Exams are done , but projects keep piling up. Holy fish paste.**

**I think I failed my Chemistry test , I hope I didn't. **

**Hey people , I need some sunshine so ... REVIEW! **

**It would really make me feel better :D**


	9. Telling him the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

_**A/N: Yes I know, slow updates. Sorry! Again thank you so much to all those reviewed, alerted and read the story. Here is chapter 9, only two more chapters left! Read. Enjoy. And REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 9: Telling him the truth**

_Signed,_

That was it. No name, no signature … _nothing_.

All I can see is an ink stain. It was as if the sender had second thoughts about putting their name. Well, they chose _not_ to.

This is annoying; I want to know who sent this.

Ok let's see.

_Crimson_ was the one who sent me the _flowers_. The note fell from _it_, so it must be from _him_. But! … _James_ gave me the flowers, so maybe…

'_Oh why did I agree to do this? It's is so stupid of me letting Crimson send my Lily flowers. This is preposterous! He can't have her, I love her so much with all my heart and with all the sappy things that sappy guys say. Aha! I'll write a note to her, telling my love that I will meet her tomorrow in the Astronomy Tower at 8 where I shall tell her about my undying love and burning desire to have her in my arms forever…'_

Yeah. _That's_ what happened.

So it is James, _yaaaay_. I mean, oh yeah sure, whatever I don't care.

EHEM.

We shall never speak of this again.

Ok, I gotta go. Merlin knows what happens when I'm sleep deprived.

Last time, I proposed to Peter up in their dormitories, the bloody idiot unbelievably said yes and we had been announced engaged. Sirius recorded the whole thing and showed it to everybody at breakfast.

He spent a whole week in the hospital wing with a squid stuck in his left ear.

Nobody messes with me.

Snuggling Carlo in my four poster bed, I can't help but think about James. Did he really send that letter or maybe it was Crimson again? I wish I could just tell him that I, erm –

'_Love him?'_

'_No! Yes. NO! I mean - urggh. Yes, I want to but I'm a bloody coward, a chicken a –'_

'_Yeah, yeah an embarrassment to all Gryffindors and all that, but you can change that Lily. Just tell him the truth that you are madly in love with him.'_

'_Maybe you're right voice, maybe I should tell him. Yes, maybe later, as it is obviously him who sent the note to me because he wants to express his undying love for moi..._'

Voice snorts. _'Are you sure that it is him? Hey! You are kind of becoming James now Lils.'_

'_Am not!'_

'_Oh, now don't start that again. I'm leaving you.'_

'_Fine, leave me all alone and confused and – wait, you can leave?'_

'_Not talking to you.'_

'_Then what were you just doing?'_

'_Nothing. Just go find James, tell him the truth and go snog him somewhere.'_

'_You say that like it's an easy thing to do.'_

It's really not an easy thing to do. I can't just tell him the truth and, erm, snog him somewhere.

What if he just laughs at me and says it's '_too late Evans'_ and then he'll tell all his friends and then I'll be all embarrassed, drop out of school and live under a rock eating bugs and sticks.

That could happen!

Yeah. I'm sleeping.

* * *

><p>Yawning widely, I groaned as the blinding light of the morning sun crept into our room, waking me up. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes furiously, I listened intently to the calming breeze and –<p>

"Oh Sirius! _*kissing noises*_"

Hestia's sleep talk.

"_Zzzzzzzz … phgewmph … Zzzzzzzz_."

And Alice's _really_ loud snores.

I sighed and chuckled quietly. Ah, the usual morning –

Oh right.

I have to meet _James_.

'_Or Crimson.'_

Yes. _Or_ Crimson, but I'm pretty _sure_ it is James.

'_Lily. No expectations, you'll end up getting hurt.'_

'_Yes, voice.'_

I'm sure its James.

'_Lily!'_

'_Yeah, yeah.'_

Standing up and stretching, I walked hurriedly to the bathroom. After taking I shower, I gathered my stuff and made my way to the Great Hall.

7:55 A.M

5 more minutes.

I took a sip from my goblet and waited. James and the others stood up and made their way out of the hall. I looked at my watch then stood up and ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower.

I'm going to meet James …

Or Crimson.

Or James.

Or Crimson.

Almost there.

It's James.

It's Crimson.

James.

Crimson.

James.

Crimson.

…

I looked down the stairs and saw James nervously going up.

It _is_ him!

I am doing a happy dance right now. Uhuh – it's James and not Crimson, It's James and not –

"Crimson?"

I gaped at Crimson who was standing before me, playing with the hem with his shirt.

"Lily! I know you are the smartest witch in our time and you're not probably blind or deaf or even that oblivious, to not see, hear or notice my efforts to win you. I have been ecstatic when I heard that Potter was over you and so I made my move. I like you Lily, very much actually."

WHAT?

I blinked rapidly at the flushed boy in front of me who continued to talk. I glanced at the stairs and saw the passive and expressionless face of James Potter.

Could this get any worse?

"Will you be my girlfriend Lily Marie Evans?"

It just got worse. I looked back at the stairs and I couldn't see James anywhere. Crimson was sweating so much and he was looking at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I-I have to think about it." He gave me a nod and went to class dejectedly. I was left with my head squirming. Rubbing my temples I walked hurriedly to Transfiguration, I am so late.

I'm in so much trouble.

I got inside the classroom and my jaw just hanged open.

Hestia and Alice were painting their nails. Marlene was dancing with a group of 7th year Ravenclaws. Remus was calmly reading a book while his mates were setting Peter's hair on fire. The class was a mess.

The students were either making a potion, juggling crystal balls or feeding hippogriffs.

Where is Professor McGonagall?

**- Flashback-**

"_Mr. Black and Mr. Potter! What is this?" Professor McGonagall screeched as the classroom looked like a church. We were all dressed formally and by the altar stood a grinning Sirius, a sniggering James and an innocent looking Remus. Peter was fumbling with his dress robes._

_A Gryffindor dressed as Dumbledore stood in front and ushered everybody to stand. People had tears come out of their eyes as they held back their laughter. McGonagall stared at them completely dumbfounded. For a moment we saw her eye twitch and then she suddenly made a mad dash for the door. But the doors were locked and well, she was trapped._

_Sirius looked at her like how a groom would look at her bride. He went towards her and she backed away from the delusional Gryffindor. Then Sirius kneeled before her. _

"_Minnie, the love of my life, my hearts true desire, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"_

_If you were there you would be laughing even before Sirius kneeled before her and proposed. We just can't hold it anymore. The room exploded into raucous laughter, we were rolling on the floor and clutching our stomachs. _

_Why did I agree to this?_

_I am Head Girl and James is Head Boy, so we should be controlling the situation. But here we are, holding onto a table for support as we breathed heavily from laughing too hard. _

_Yesterday they asked me if they could do this and I said no. Then Sirius held onto my leg and James was giving me the puppy eyes!_

_How can I resist that? Remus rolled his eyes and asked calmly for my permission. I sighed and agreed. Then they engulfed me in a group hug. Yep, that's pretty much it. _

_Sirius was now waltzing a frozen and gaping McGonagall around the room. That caused us to explode into laughter again. He stopped then exclaimed, "Time for cake!"_

"_But Sirius, it's still not time for cake yet!" Peter squeaked. He looked at him offended._

"_It's always time for cake. Even if a million hippogriffs came here and took Moony it's still time for cake." He told him indignantly. We rolled our eyes and went near the delicious cake. It had six layers and had buttercream frosting. A figurine of Sirius and Professor McGonagall was placed on top of it. McGonagall then suddenly came back to her senses and glared at everyone angrily. Everyone shrank back. Sirius gulped as she turned on him, purple in the face._

"_Sirius Orion Black, you'll have detention for the rest of your life! 50 points from Gryffindor." _

_The atmosphere was so quiet and we were all waiting for Sirius' reaction. He pouted sadly and looking up he asked, "So even when I become old like Nicolas Flamel, I still have to do detention?"_

_I smacked my forehead and shook my head fondly._

"_Wha-?"_

"_Time for cake! Minnie gets to slice it!" He bellowed and everybody cheered. McGonagall did not budge and so he pushed her towards the six foot of pure deliciousness. Then –_

_KABOOM!_

_KABOOM!  
>KABOOM!<em>

_James approached Sirius and said in a hoarse voice, "You forgot to remove the dung bombs and fireworks there didn't you?"_

_He nodded cautiously. _

**_- END OF FLASHBACK -_**

McGonagall was absent today due to a broken leg and arm.

I sat down and thought about what happened earlier.

I can't say yes to Crimson. I'm in love with James.

And he has to know that. I don't care if he moved on and all. He just has to know that I love him!

11:00 P.M Gryffindor Common Room

"James?" I called. He turned to look at me from the couch he was resting on and I walked slowly towards him, mustering all my Gryffindor courage.

"Lily? Why are you still awake?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"James Charlus Potter. I know ever since we met I had told you that I hate you so much and that never ever in my whole existence would I fall for a pompous pig-headed prat like you. I had rejected you countless of times and shouted hurtful things to you. I told everyone that I loathe you and will never love you but they believed that I was only in denial and that deep inside I truly like you. Well, I guess they know me better than myself. When I heard that James Potter was over Lily Evans, I began to panic and planned ways for you to notice me in order for you to not get over me anymore. James I missed your laugh, your lopsided grin, your cheesy lines and constant pestering. I missed you. And I just want you to know that I-I-I, I love you. I love you James Potter."

I breathed heavily as I finished. I just told him I loved him and he was looking at me flabbergasted. I gave him a small smile and waited for his reaction. No what could he do?

He could ask me out on a date tomorrow.

Or tell me that he loves me too.

Maybe he'll propose.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Lily," He started.

"I'm with Thalia now."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun-dun!<strong>

**Ouch.**

**Hello everybody! So, you just finished reading Chapter 9 and I want to know what you think.**

**REVIEWS make my day!**

**So don't forget to leave one!**

**Ta-ta!**


	10. Telling her the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok I know what you're thinking. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS? Err, ok. First don't explode yet, you still have to read the last chapter. Second, read on and you'll know what happened to me, where I have been and why I wasn't updating. I have been at school where my noggin was continually tortured and my mum said that writing is distracting me from my studies, so I got a bit depressed for a few days. Then I had to finish all my requirements and I had to deal with my truck load of homework and projects. AND we had our exams. Does anyone here want fried brain? Yes. So that is why I updated VERY VERY late. My apologies, so to make up for almost 3 weeks of no updates, I wrote a long chapter. OH MY ROWLING! This is the last chapter of my story. CHOCOLATES, KISSES AND THANKS to all of those who stuck with this story till the end and to those who reviewed, alerted and read this story. And now without further ado, the last chapter of 'JAMES POTTER is over me?'! Oh, and a Merry Christmas to you all. Obliviate hate. Accio Happiness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Not over yet.<strong>

I, Lily Marie Evans, girlfriend of Crimson Walker, am very happy._ Sort of._

I, James Charlus Potter, boyfriend of a Miss Thalia Green, am very happy. Yeah,_ kind of._

We, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the handsomest blokes in Hogwarts _(Sirius!)_ are annoyed with Lily and Prongs. We know very well that Prongs and Lily should be together. Right Moony?

Sure Pads.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Look at them, so happy together.

Thalia wraps her arms around James' and they happily walked to Hogsmeade. I'm glad he's happy with her. I smile as I heard his infectious laughter as he laughed at something Thalia said. His eyes suddenly spotted me and I quickly turn away, smiling at the boy beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

Look at them, so happy together.

She smiles at him as he wraps his arms around her. I feel delighted knowing that Lily is with the person she is meant to be with. Grinning broadly as she laughs at something Crimson said, I quickly turn away scared that she might see me smiling at her.

* * *

><p>"Look at them Moony! They want each other so badly, I'm pretty sure they are having their<em> 'Look at them, so happy together…<em>' thingy going on in their heads!" Sirius whined as he and Remus watched them from a distance.

"You know Padfoot, we could do something about this, maybe we coul—"

Sirius shook his head frantically. "NO. No, Moony. James will totally kill us!" He said to Remus who stared calmly at Lily and James who was sneaking glances at each other. He then chuckled and shook his head fondly.

"Moony, why are you chuckling?"

Remus gestured toward Lily and James and said, "If it means getting those two dolts together so that they'll get married and have a son named Harry, then I'll be ready to suffer James wrath."

Sirius looked at him proudly. He wiped a fake tear and said, "Moony that was so weird, but still I'm proud of you."

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius stood up and dragged Remus back to the castle. "Let's get to work wolfy!"

* * *

><p>"But JAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEESSS!" Thalia whined as she held James back as he tried to get up from the couch that they were snuggling on. James sighed. Merlin is she whiney.<p>

Staying calm, he told his fuming girlfriend, "Thalia, I_ suck_ at Potions so I _need_ to study or else I'll get a T on tomorrow's quiz."

She sighed angrily and turned to glare at him. "Stay will you James, we _don't_ have time anymore for each other." James rubbed his temples, "But we are always together Thalia! And when I say _always_, I do mean _always!_ Can I just study for tomorrow?"

Merlin, can't she just let me study and stop being so melodramatic. I swear she gets more awful every day. I can't believe I thought she was the _one_. The girl who'll make me forget about red hair and green eyes. But apparently, she makes me wish I_ had_ Lily.

"You know what,_ fine!_ Just go and—"Thalia was cut off as somebody enter the common room. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was so messy. She had been crying, obviously.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James asked. Lily lifted her head up in surprise. James was looking at her worriedly and Thalia was glaring at him.

"Oh, _sorry_. It seems that, I have interrupted something. I'll just go…" She said making her way up to their dormitories. James turned back to Thalia and she huffed irritably, "Just go." And he left without a word, still wondering what in the world happened to Lily Evans.

* * *

><p><em>Another<em> fight. That's the_ fifth one_ today. Why can't we just get along always?

Lily Evans sat on her bed thinking about how stupid she was to believe that Crimson was the one. He turned out to be a terrible person, even more arrogant than James. He thinks he's always right and would blow up at her when she argues with him. He was just nice and loving in the beginning but after a month, she finally saw his true colours.

She smiles a bit as she thought about what James would do when she's in a situation like this. He would ask who made her cry so that he can, _'squish that idiot into a bloody pulp and make sure he'll never have kids ever!'_, and then he'll tell jokes and make a fool of himself until she cracks up and begin to smile.

He was always the thoughtful one. She wishes she had him. But it seems he had replaced her with the blue-eyed brunette. He's completely moved on from her now, that she is sure of. He has been actually, ever since she rejected him in his last attempt to ask her out on a date.

_How could I have been so stupid? Hoping and wishing he hasn't moved on at all_. She tells herself.

Wiping her tears away, she goes to the bathroom to fix herself up and get ready for bed.

While inside the bathroom, she hears the door open and close.

"Hest? Marly? Alice?" She called. When nobody answered, she finished hurriedly and made a mad dash for the door. Pointing her wand into the darkness, her eyes widened as she found something glowing on her bed. It looked like a big bowl. As she approached it she realized that it was a pensive.

She sat on her bed and wondered, "_Who_ would send me a pensive? And _why?_"

She then found a note beside it. It read:

_Messrs Moony and Padfoot want Lily Evans to know the truth and just go snog Prongs and, according to Remus, have a baby Harry._

Gaping at the letter, she threw it aside and stared at the pensive.

What are those idiots up to? And what's the truth?

She took a deep breath and lowered her face into the pensive and she got sucked into a swirling darkness.

She opened her eyes and stared at the dark. Then she heard Sirius' voice.

_"Hey Lily! Just thought you might want to know…"_

Then there was a blinding light and a scene flashed before me.

I was in the Gryffindor common room and my eyes widened as I saw a young Hestia gossiping with a young Alice in the couch. I looked around and saw a young James and a young Sirius seated near the window playing Exploding Snap. They were just hanging out and laughing, when somebody interrupted them and punched the young James in the guts.

"That's for putting frogs in my soup Potter!" The redhead shouted. Merlin's beard! I remember this memory. James had put frogs in my soup at dinner and I almost swallowed one. That jerk.

Young me then turned away and left young James clutching his stomach in pain. He sat up slowly and smiled widely at my retreating figure.

"Feisty, that girl is."

Sirius stared at him confused. "What's up with you and her?"

"I'm going to marry her someday."

_"So you see, Lily. Prongs has loved since first year and promised himself that he'll marry you someday." Sirius voice echoed as I saw darkness again._

* * *

><p>Then the scene changed and this time it showed the memory of the last time James asked me out.<p>

_"Remember this memory Lily?" Remus' voice then said._

_"You thought he moved on after that? He's been trying to move on from you for years and apparently he just can't do it. It's funny really how you think a person would just give up on someone they loved ever since they laid eyes on them. He never did give up Lily … He never moved on…"_

My eyes widened and I continued to watch the scene.

After I rejected him, James went to the Quidditch Pitch where Remus, Sirius and Marlene were. Remus saw the look on his face and sighed, "What happened with Lily?"

James told them everything and they just sighed. "Well," he started looking directly at his friends "I guess I could move on from her now completely, eh?"

Sirius gave him a deadpan look.

"You said that last time Prongs and after ten minutes you said you just can't do it." He said blankly. Remus and Marlene snickered. James glared at him.

"Merlin is _she_ stubborn." Marlene commented. They boys raised their eyebrows at her.

She smirked. "I believe that Lily likes James; she is just_ too_ stubborn to admit it." She remarked, shrugging. James smiled and the other boys rolled their eyes.

Marlene seemed to be thinking for a few minutes and then she suddenly exclaimed, "Aha! Gentlemen I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"Look at her James. She's obviously shocked right now." Marlene said to a smirking James as they went into the portrait hole, holding hands.<p>

"Yeah, I know. This plan is so working. Nice job McKinnon." James told her. She smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that."

* * *

><p>James and Marlene entered the common room, where I saw myself banging my head on the table. <em>Wow<em>, I look like an idiot.

James chuckled. "Don't let her ruin her beautiful head." He whispers to Marlene.

Marlene laughed, approached me and put a pillow on the table. I looked up and saw her smirking at me.

"Don't ruin your brain Lils; I still need you for NEWTS." She said winking at me and went upstairs to the dormitories.

James then looked at me briefly then quickly went inside his dorm. 'Lily Evans, I'm never giving you up…"

_"They planned it all, Lily. And Marlene saw that you got really jealous and it gave James hope. It proved that you were really just in denial." Remus voice then told me._

* * *

><p>The scene changed again and I saw myself under a tree reading a book. It was the time when it rained and I broke my ankle. And, Crimson came to save me…<p>

Then the skies turned grey and little rain drops fell daintily on my book which was left opened on my lap. The Marauders dashed inside still laughing. I looked at them and saw James looking at me, and then quickly turned away.

As he went inside he collided with somebody.

"Hey Walker! Evans is outside, can you go and get her?" He asked him. He stared at him in confusion and just nodded.

* * *

><p>"Prongs, just <em>calm down.<em>" Remus told James as he continued to pace back and forth in their dormitories. He was so worried about Lily.

"Something bad happened to her, I can sense it. Well –_ Candy!_" He called, then a little house elf appeared in front of him.

It smiled at him happily and said, "Yes Master James is there something you need?"

Sirius and Remus smiled at her and she bowed to them in return.

"Candy, do you remember Lily?"

"Oh yes, sir. You Master James are _very much_ in love with her." She said giggling at James flushed face. Remus and Sirius chuckled.

"Err, yes. _Her_. Could you send her some chicken soup? I think she's sick. Chicken soup always makes her better…"

The elf nodded. "Yes of course Master James!"

_"He asked Crimson to save you Lily and he sent you the soup. Why would you think he'll just leave you there and not care with whatever happens with you?"_

* * *

><p>The scene changed again. Now I see James sitting on his bed, talking to Candy.<p>

"Is she better now?"

Candy smiled. "She is Master James. I think she just went to the Quidditch Pitch."

"The Quidditch Pitch? But it's _so_ cold outside! Blimey that woman is deranged." He remarked. Candy laughed and said, "Well then go save her Master…" and then she vanished.

James stood up took a jacket and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

Now I see myself sitting on the benches waiting for the sun to rise. James approached me quietly seeing that I was feeling cold. He left the jacket beside me carefully and went back into the castle hurriedly.

* * *

><p>The scene changed again and I am seeing myself talking to Crimson in the Great Hall. He was offering me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.<p>

Oh, good Godric. Doesn't he know I'm allergic to peanuts? He insists I take the sandwich!

James glares at him. Sirius nudged him, "What's the problem, Prongs?"

"Lily's allergic to peanuts. And Walker wants her to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He told Sirius. They watched as Crimson forced me to take the sandwich and before he could make me eat it, James then took a handful eggs and bacon then exclaimed, "FOOOOODDDD FIGHT!"

_"He got detention, but he doesn't care. He knows you really well don't he. Even I never knew that you were allergic to peanuts."_

* * *

><p>And so another scene flashed before me.<p>

This time I was in the common room sleeping on my unfinished Transfiguration essay. I was snoring quite loudly and was drooling a bit too. Then I heard some chuckling by the stairs. James stood there in his jammies looking at me amusedly.

He approached me quietly and looked at my Transfiguration essay. He shook his head fondly and took it. Then he proceeded into waking me up and telling me to go back to my room.

He went upstairs and finished my essay. When everybody woke up, he went to Remus and said, "Moony, can you give this to Lily? She didn't get to finish hers, so I did. Please don't tell her I finished it."

Remus clapped James on the back and said, "Sure, mate."

* * *

><p>Now I can see the Marauders getting inside the Transfiguration classroom. It was almost time for classes and I could see that I am not yet there.<p>

Apparently James did too. He nudged Sirius and said, "Padfoot, Lily's not here yet. Where is she?"

Sirius looked around and said, "I guess she overslept, she did sleep late last night didn't she?"

James nodded and said, "Yeah, she did. Oh no, she's going to be late."

Sirius groaned. "Oh she's going to _hate_ that."

"Sirius, I have a plan…"

* * *

><p>I see my eyes widen as I witness Sirius proclaiming his love to Professor McGonagall. He sees me and then he suddenly stops and goes back to his seat. He then whispered to James, "That was a fun distraction, I'm glad Lily got here fast. I don't think we could have distracted old Minnie there longer."<p>

James smiled gratefully at his friend and the rummaged his back for his essay as Professor McGonagall asked us to pass it. He watched me panic as I try to look for mine and so he nudged Remus beside him. "Moony, she's hyperventilating. You ought to give to her."

Remus chuckled and handed me my essay.

_"Sirius and James distracted Professor McGonagall, so that you won't be late."_

* * *

><p>Another memory flashed and I see James approaching Crimson.<p>

"Hey Walker!"

He turned and faced the Head Boy.

"Yes Potter?"

"I can't do patrols with Lily tonight. Could you replace me?" He asked Crimson and a smile crept into the Ravenclaw's handsome face.

"Sure Potter."

James nodded stiffly and looked outside the window. It looks like it's going to rain.

"There's going to be a storm, Walker. Lily's terrified with thunder. Only _one_ thing calms her down. Now you do know the song Twinkle, twinkle little star?"

* * *

><p>Now I can see myself walking down the staircase meeting James for our patrols.<p>

As I approached him, he tells me that he can't do patrols with me. I shrug it off.

"So, Potter, what do you think of Lily's new look?" Hestia said casually. I was looking at him expectantly and saw him shrugged.

"She still looks the same." He said, then leaving with the Marauders.

As they got outside Sirius inquired, "She still looks the same?"

James smiled widely. "Nothing has changed. She still looks beautiful."

* * *

><p>It changed again and now I could see myself putting back my stuffed monkey, Carlo, back into my bag. Then I saw James quietly taking it and putting it into his bag.<p>

After classes, he made his way hurriedly to his dorm dragging Remus with him.

"Moony! Do you have some of those needles and thread?" James asked laying the severed monkey head on his bed.

Remus stared at him. "Prongs! Why did you -? _What are you -?_"

"I'm fixing him."

"You're a wizard." He told him as James asked for needles and thread.

"I'm a what? - Of I course Moony, I _know_ I'm a wizard! But I want to fix him manually. This was hand stitched by her grandmother. So I'm going to fix it, _that_ way."

Remus stared at him blankly. "You _don't_ know how to do it."

"I do too." James replied defensively. "I asked Professor Barbs in Muggle Studies and he taught me the basics."

"James you'll just hurt yourself with the needles."

"It's all worth it, Remy." He told Remus, then swearing as he got pricked by a needle. Remus rolled his eyes. '_He'll get all his fingers pricked.'_

_"And he did Lily, he got all of them pricked and I know that it must have hurt so much. But he really didn't care..."_

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 and James just told me that he'll get us some hot chocolate. He met with Crimson who was patrolling at that time and asked him if he could give me back Carlo. Crimson just shrugged and agreed. He went to the kitchens and asked for two cups of hot chocolate, and with his fingers being pricked a gazillion times, he decided to just make the drinks float.<p>

As he got inside the portrait hole, he could see me snuggling Carlo. He smiled and gave me my hot chocolate.

"What? Too lazy to carry two cups of hot coco?" I teased. He rubbed his neck sheepishly and said, "Actually, my fingers hurt … after that incident in Potions today..."

_'I hate needles.'_

* * *

><p>This memory I remember quite clearly. It was the day all of us gave each other the flowers that we have grown for Herbology.<p>

I can see James in his room, writing something in a piece of parchment. A flower pot of white roses was placed by his bedside table. My eyes widened. _Oh my –_ _he gave me the roses?_

As he finished writing Merlin knows what, he stared at the roses.

"Well, it's time for me to pull you out and give you to Lily. Who knew it was hard to grow roses the muggle way?" He stood up and pulled it out. He then went outside to find me.

"Hey Evans!"

Composing myself quickly, I turned to face James with a wide smile on my face. Holding something behind his back, I fought a smile as he slowly took out what was behind.

Taking a clear look as to what James was holding, my eyebrows furrowed as he handed me a handful of white roses.

Smiling at me, he said,"Erm, _Crimson_ wanted me to give you these. He still got Quidditch practice right now and he asked me to hand you these."

'_IDIOT! Why didn't you just tell her it was from you, you coward!'_

"I just hope she finds the note and meets me there." He mumbled quietly as he approached Thalia who was now being killed by Lily with her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I hope she comes." James said, climbing up into the Astronomy Tower.<p>

A different scene appeared and I recognized this as my worst day ever.

He stops when he sees Crimson proclaim his love for me and the asking me to be his girlfriend. He stared at us expressionless, then turns away dejectedly.

He runs into the nearest corner and sat there his face in his hands, crying.

"I can't do anything now. She's surely gonna say yes to Walker, that lucky bloke. Gonna kill him if he hurts her…" He mumbles as he wipes his tears away. He stood up and he sees Remus and Sirius before him their arms stretched open wide and they hugged James as he sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Prongs; there are still other fishes in the sea. How about that Thalia chick? She seems nice…"

James then smiled gratefully at his friends. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, 'Goodbye Lily.'

_"So see Lily. Here's the truth. All those things Crimson did, he never did those. James did. Crimson takes credit because he wants you to go out with him. And he succeeded. But Lily, James never got over you. Although, he asked Thalia out, I could still see his eyes smile when he sees you. He never stopped loving you. Trust me."_

* * *

><p>Then everything went dark and she got out of the pensive.<p>

She sat on her bed not even realizing that she was crying.

'_He had been there for me all along. He never moved on. He still loved me. But –'_

She stood up and went hurriedly to the boys dormitories.

"Where is he?" She asked as she entered the dorms to see Remus and Sirius playing wizard's chess.

"Are you gonna snog him now?" Sirius asked grinning at her.

"Or gonna have baby Harry?" Remus added.

She stared at them warily and shook her head. "No and the both of you are weird."

They glared at her and then she ran and hugged them both.

"Now, now. Lily, I know our voices in the pensive were sexy. But you can't be in love with us; Prongs will probably kill us for showing those memories to you and will dig us from our graves and kill us again."

Lily laughed and kissed them both on their cheeks. "Nah, I think he's going to kiss you in gratitude."

The two scrunched their noses." Bloody hell Evans, that's unmanly. And we Marauders are manliest of all men."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I am happy and all that with all you showed me, but guys! He and Thalia are happy together now. I can't ruin their relationship!"

Sirius snorted. "Happy? Prongs despises her nowadays and they fight always. She is just really awful. I hate her too."

"You got him into that relationship, Mr '_How- about –that- Thalia- chick-? - She- seems- nice…_'."

"Oh right."

"Well, I better find Crimson. I have to break up with him if I am supposed to _snog James_ and _have a baby named Harry_… Merlin the both of you are _weird_." She told them laughing as she did so.

She _did_ love Crimson, but it just wasn't working out. She has to break up with him.

* * *

><p>She was just going to break up with him kindly.<p>

But when she saw him eating that bimbo's face, she just had to hex him.

_'How dare he cheat on me!'_ She cried as she found Crimson snogging somebody in a broom cupboard in the fourth floor. She never found out who the girl was because she ran away quickly after she fired him a well-aimed bat bogey hex.

Hestia, Marlene and Alice kept her company the whole night, comforting her and telling her that Crimson was a _'jerk and bloody idiot for hurting our best friend, and in behalf of Potter who is currently with his whiney and annoying girlfriend, we shall squish that dolt into a bloody pulp and make sure he'll never have kids ever!'._

She knows that she should not cry because he's really not worth crying for, but still she had loved him truly. And he just cheated on her. He was an idiot.

She sighed miserably. My boyfriend just cheated on me and James is with Thalia.

_Great. Just great._

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Lily sat beside the Marauders and her friends as she ate breakfast quietly. They kept on looking her worriedly as though she would commit suicide or something. She wondered where James was for nobody had seen him all night. And in the morning Remus and Sirius found his bed still empty. She was anxiously waiting for him.

Then the doors of the Great Hall opened and there entered James.

His appearance made Lily and the Marauders jump out of their seats.

He looked like he just got trampled on by raging hippogriffs. He got a black eye and a broken arm. We watched as he kept on looking around as if searching for someone. Probably Thalia.

Then green met hazel.

He then walked hurriedly towards her and everybody was watching their every move.

As he got near her, she was surprised as he James closed the gap between them and kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it and a smile crept into his face as he did so. Cheers and applause erupted from the students and faculty.

_Finally,_ they say.

Lily broke apart and told James, "James _what_ are you doing? You have a _girlfriend!_"

"Ah, yes. The one who cheated on me, who I caught eating Crimson Walker's face." He said glaring at Thalia who shrunk at everybody's angry gaze.

"Well why are you injured?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "Of course," He started, "_I squashed that idiot into a bloody pulp and made sure he'll never have kids ever." _Remus, Sirius, Hestia, Alice and Marlene chorused with him. I rolled my eyes and glared at them.

"That was awful James. Don't hurt people just because of me." I told him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Always the nice one, are you Lily? He hurt you, and I promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt you or even make you cry. He was a jerk and I just made sure he'll never hurt other girls again."

Lily smiled at him.

And then she punched his guts. Everybody gasped in shock.

"That's for putting frogs in my soup in first year Potter. And this –"

She kissed James who was clutching his stomach in pain. Everybody cheered and laughed as she did so.

"- is for never giving up on me. I love you, you idiot."

James chuckled and said, "I love you too, Red. Wait how did you know –"

"Them." Lily said pointing at Remus and Sirius who cowered at James murderous glare.

"You showed her those?"

They nodded warily.

"Now Prongs," Sirius started, "Before you kill us, I just want to you to know that – IT WAS ALL MOONY'S IDEA!"

And then Sirius ran for his dear life, leaving Remus with the murderous James.

"PADFOOOOOOOOOOT!"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to you, who have read my story. <strong>

**Now, to my lovely readers. It's Christmas and I would appreciate a present so REVIEW!**

**1 Review=1 present.**

** I wish for lots of presents, it would make me so happy!**

**Go on and press that button down there. **

**Merry Christmas Again!**

**Obliviate Hate. Accio Happiness. **


End file.
